


Hair Bleach

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reconciliation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Gavin wants to apologize to Jeremy.(sequel to Hair Dye, the first work in this series)





	Hair Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> requested by King_of_Wolves!

“Jeremy?” He could hear Jack calling his name from outside his door. “Are you gonna come out and have breakfast with the rest of us?”

He stiffened. Even though Jeremy knew Jack wouldn’t be mad if he declined, the words were still hard to come out of his mouth. “No, just leave it on my floor or something…”

“Fair enough.” While Jeremy had his back turned to the door, he could hear Jack creaking it open to place a plate of breakfast on the floor and close it again. He turned to pick up the plate of waffles, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and strawberries piled on top. Jack knew him too well, and Jeremy carried the plate back to his bed to eat.

He felt a little stupid, considering he practically wolfed them down. Maybe the ache in his heart was overshadowing the pit in his stomach. Either way, eating lifted Jeremy’s mood ever so slightly. 

Then came the reminder that he had to carry his dirty plate to the kitchen. Gavin would no doubt be in the main area of the penthouse, which meant they would see each other. Maybe Gavin had already told the others about Jeremy’s idea, and they would laugh at him too. He didn’t exactly have the best reputation when it came to keeping secrets…

_Jesus, get over yourself._ Jeremy clutched his head in his hands. _You’re just putting a dirty dish in the sink and going back to wallow in your own sadness. It’s not that hard._

He sighed and stood, crumb-dotted and sticky plate in hand as he left his room to make a beeline for the kitchen. Jeremy could hear the idle chatter of the other Fakes as he walked towards Jack. She had already taken to washing the dishes, and glanced up when he put his plate and utensils in the sink.

“You feeling okay?” Jack whispered, noting Jeremy’s withdrawn and skittish stance.

“I think so?” He nervously glanced to Gavin and back to Jack. 

As he turned to leave, though, Jeremy noticed out of the corner of his eye that Gavin was getting up and moving towards him. _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

“Jeremy?” Gavin’s voice was soft, and he could sense a hint of apology in it. Jeremy looked up at him, worry and panic clouding his vision. Gavin looked back at the main room, seeing Ryan and Geoff looking back at them. “Actually, let’s...can we go inside your room?” Jeremy silently nodded and opened the door, letting Gavin inside.

“What do you want?” Jeremy felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Gavin. Those hazel eyes looked so upset, and after a moment of silence, Gavin drew Jeremy into a hug. 

“I was being a bloody bastard, Jeremy.” Gavin rested his chin on Jeremy’s head. “I don’t think I realized that actually hurt you, y’know?”

Jeremy stayed silent, but he wrapped his arms around Gavin. In return, he felt a light squeeze from the golden boy.

“If it helps, I think you could make it work?” Jeremy stifled a laugh at that. “At least it’ll match your heist outfit.”

“Mm...and really, it’s fine.” Jeremy replied. “I kinda expected at least someone would make fun of it.”

“Doesn’t mean mocking you was okay!” Gavin broke the hug and gripped Jeremy’s shoulders. “I’m still sorry.”

“And I forgive you.” Gavin’s eyes lit up, and he stroked Jeremy’s cheek with his thumb.

He froze when Gavin leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. “Hope that makes it feel better!” At his nod, Gavin left Jeremy’s room.

Well, it definitely felt good. As much as Jeremy wanted to follow him out there, he knew full well his cheeks were flushed pink. He might have to wait a while.


End file.
